Dinner?
by Earl-grey-asylum-221b
Summary: John asks Sherlock to dinner after his date cancelling on Valentine's Day. Rated T (for now) for future chapters, though this rating is definitely subject to change depending on where I end up going with the story. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Dinner? –JW_

_Dull. –SH_

_Dull? –JW_

_I'm nobody's 'Plan B'. You had reservations at a fancy Italian restaurant at 6. It was intended to be a date, as it _is_ Valentine's Day. She cancelled on you, and now you're asking me. One doesn't just decide to go out to dinner with a friend on such a day when there's someone whom they're interested in. –SH_

_Well, Mr. "Married to my Work" isn't exactly fit to be my 'Plan A', is he? I'm not gay, and you're not interested. –JW_

_Correct, you're not gay. You're bisexual (leaning towards females) and homoromantic. That's why your "girlfriends" never last. You're not romantically attracted to them. Married to my work? Has there been a single case you haven't helped me with? –SH_

_Are you trying to ask me out? You're doing a bloody awful job of it. –JW_

_I wasn't asking you out. Though I certainly wouldn't object to a meal that was slightly more meaningful than the ones we have shared in the past. –SH_

_Speak English, please, Sherlock. –JW_

_Dinner? –SH_

_Oh god, yes. –JW_


	2. Chapter 2

And that was how it all started. John had been disappointed when his date cancelled on him, but his night turned out much, much better than he'd expected. So let us go back to the beginning:

John had just gotten home from work, and rushed past Sherlock to get to the shower. If this was really going to be a "date", he had to look presentable. Especially for Sherlock, as he had seen him look considerably dreadful several times. He scrubbed his hair well, shaving his face and applying some nice cologne. He dressed in his favorite suit, adjusting his scarlet tie between the black fabric of his jacket and his white button-down shirt._ A hint of color, but not too much. Good. _Once his golden hair was dry, he slicked it back with gel, preventing it from getting messy or frizzy during their date. He brushed his teeth and used some minty mouthwash, so he wouldn't scare Sherlock off with his breath, and pulled on a pair of nice shoes. He was ready.

Sherlock, on the other hand, must have spent half an hour changing into different suits and doing his hair different ways, only to find that none of it seemed good enough to him. He wanted to look perfect for John. Eventually, he ended up pulling on his form-fitting eggplant-colored shirt, fixing a black suit jacket over it. He left his unruly curls down, deciding they suited him best that way. He pulled on his shoes and added a bit of cologne, going through many of the same steps as John. Eventually, he was ready.

They met in the living room, each in awe of how lovely the other looked. They joined hands, as if they had done it a million times before, and it just felt normal and right. It didn't feel unusual in the slightest. At that, they got in a cab, and were off, on their way to their first date.

* * *

_This chapter was a bit short. I promise, there are longer, better ones on the way. I wrote this in a bit of a rush._


	3. Chapter 3

After moments of cuddling in the back of the cab, they finally arrived at the restaurant. Sherlock made sure to tip the driver quite a bit, since he was in a rather lovely mood at the moment. John had started to take out his wallet, but Sherlock quickly pushed it back into his pocket. Strangely enough, it felt as if he and Sherlock had been going out with each other for a long time. There was absolutely none of that awkwardness that often presented itself at the beginning of a relationship. Perhaps it was because they'd been friends before boyfriends. Perhaps it meant that they were simply meant to be. All they knew was that Sherlock absolutely loved John, and John absolutely loved him.

Sherlock stepped out of the cab and briskly walked around to the other side, pulling John's door open and offering him a hand to help him up. John gladly took the hand, stepping out of the car and keeping his fingers entwined with Sherlock's. Their hands didn't separate until Sherlock reached the door, pulling it open and holding it like that, for John to step in prior to his own entrance.

They sat down at the table, and this time, when the waiter brought over the candle and called Sherlock and John boyfriends, John kept his mouth shut. Well, not really shut, but too occupied to say anything. And anyway, this time, what the waiter had said was true. Finally.

"So, John." Sherlock smiled a bit. "What's it like having a boyfriend, then? I know you must not be exactly used to it, since you've never had one before." He shrugged, making conversation as they ate.

"Quite lovely, considering that boyfriend is you." He gave him a bit of a grin, gently rubbing the hand he was holding, before leaning over the table to press his lips to Sherlock's.

Sherlock kissed back happily, quite enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of lips against his. "Why have we never done this before? It's far better than just going to dinner." He inquired after finally pulling away.

"Because we're both idiots." John teased, smiling at him.


End file.
